What Is It Ron?
by Oh No Not Santa
Summary: a touching story about harry. will have more than one chapter. depends on you if you like it. r/r
1. What is it ron?

It was chilly but the smell of peppermint hung in the air. Harry looked up and  
saw he was standing underneath the mistletoe and smiled. He walked on and met  
Ron and his girlfriend, Lavender. "Hello there Harry," Ron said cheerfully.   
"Beautiful day isn't it?" Lavender giggled and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron  
blushed. "Well Harry, I have to go," Ron said. "Lavender is standing under the  
mistletoe," he whispered. "Oi! Lavendar wait up!"  
Harry was happy to see that at least someone was happy. Harry felt lonely. He  
was the only one without a companion. Hermione spent most of the time with Krum  
and Ron with Lavender. Even Draco had a girl! That girl was none other than  
Cho. Cho had chosen Draco over him. He had been crying for weeks! It had  
happened during a wizard duel. Draco hadn't really liked Cho; he just didn't  
want Harry to have her. Draco was smiling triumphantly, but his smile slowly  
faded when he was forced to walk hand in hand with a girl.  
Harry sniffed the air for any sign of pies. His favorite was the apple ones.   
He looked forward to that short period Ron and he spent together. Hermione  
couldn't be counted on because Krum might want her to go to his country with  
him. Harry didn't think Hermione would stay but yet again Krum had moved to  
Hogwarts for Hermion's sake. If that happened then no doubt Hermione would  
spend every minute with him. At least he could count on Ron, he wouldn't let  
him down.  
Harry headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. There he stood in front of  
the picture of the woman and her cat. The picture of the fat lady had gone  
insane and wreaked havoc in the other paintings and was replaced.  
He gave the cat the password (catnip cookie) and entered the common room. Ron  
was sitting on one of the chairs looking nervous. He was mumbling to himself  
until he caught sight of Harry. "Oh Harry! Come here old boy!" said Ron.   
Harry thought to himself, "old boy?" What was he trying to pull? He headed  
towards Ron, puzzled. "Oh Harry, so glad you are here. Sit down. Go on," said  
Ron, smiling conveniently. Harry sat down and said, "What is this about Ron?"   
Ron looked extremely nervous and guilty. He shuffled his feel and twisted his  
hands. "Go on, get it over with Ron!" Harry urged him. "Harry… listen…," Ron  
sighed. " I have something to tell you…  
To be continued  



	2. A strange encounter

CHAPTA 2~  
  
Harry was anxious to know what Ron had to say. " Well?" said Harry in an exasperated tone.   
" Harry, I won't be able to join you for the holidays."  
"WHAT!!!!!!! RON! WHO CAN'T!"  
"Harry, come on. Lavender's folks invited me over. She really wants me there.......Harry....."  
"Ron, how could you?"  
"Harry, you're making such a big deal about it. Plus...you're making a scene."  
  
Harry was indeed making a scene. Everyone had gatheres around the duo in a circle.  
It was entertaining for them to see Harry and Ron fighting like an old married couple. The crowd   
and giggled.   
Harry stormed out of the room almost in tears. He went to Prefect's bathroom (which oddly   
opened just at Harry's presence) Harry didn't stop to think that this happening was a bit strange. He   
didn't care. He needed to be alone.  
There was a strange green mist inside the room. A strong, sweet aroma was coming from the room.   
The smell made Harry drowsy and he soon forgot all his troubles. All pain and suffering was lifted from his body   
and soul. He felt at ease.  
He collasped on top of a feather bed (a decision he would soon regret) and fell asleep. He dreamt of a  
mystical room. It was hot and stuffy inside it. This room was also filled witha strange aroma, which Harry later realized  
it was the same as before. A small, ancient man came out from behind a curtain. "You must be Harry Potter." His voice   
was eerie yet poetic in a strange way. It was like a song with no melody. "Harry Potter," the man said smiling maliciously.  
"Welcome to your doom."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* 3RD CHAPTER COMING UP ^-^ WHAT WILL HARRY DO? 


End file.
